


Starve a Cold

by muselives



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: Caspian falls ill.
Kudos: 7





	Starve a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> [2020-01-17 author's note] Reposted from LJ, for Kitoky. Unedited.
> 
> [original 2008-09-10 author's note] susancaspian Challenge #14 (Temperature), quote from Ogden Nash (cut text "A family is a unit composed not only of children but of men, women, an occasional animal, and the common cold."). Rushed little piece of fluff but I'm playing catch up so I hope you'll forgive that! Unbetaed. AU of movieverse. Leapisqueak is the creation of [maaike_fluffy](http://community.livejournal.com/susancaspian/62957.html).

"Oh, bother--" the Gentle Queen sighed as Peter and Edmund bickered over where to set the soup.

"You're going to spill it on him!" The High King chastised his brother.

Edmund snorted, "Who's the one who tried to smother him in blankets?"

"It's really not necessary--" Caspian protested but the combination of his accent with his stuffed nose made him too comical for the bickering Pevensies to notice.

Almost serenely, Lucy asked from her post at the sick king's bedside, "Susan, can I have some soup?"

"Ask Leapisqueak," the older girl frowned, holding the back of her hand to Caspian's forehead, "She made it."

"Queen Susan, honestly." Poor Caspian looked thoroughly distressed. "I'm quite--"

"Sick," she cut him off. Frowning, she added in that maternal tone she'd been using all week, "And if you'd just listened when I told you to put on a cloak, you might have avoided this."

Edmund finally set the soup on the rather ridiculous bed-table that Leapisqueak had insisted on. A look of puzzlement crossed his features and he turned to Susan asking cautiously, "Isn't it feed a fever, starve a cold?"

"No," she answered without looking away from her patient, "It's starve a fever, feed a cold."

"That doesn't sound right," Peter mumbled.

Dropping her hand, she finally turned away from the Telmarine King and glared at her brothers. "Just who is it whose had to nanny you all these years? Do you think I don't know how to handle a common cold?"

Lesser creatures would have withered under her look but both young men simply shrugged it off. "It's a cold, Su," Edmund added wryly, "I think he'll be fine whether or not he gets soup."

"Still here, thank you," Caspian mumbled from under the mound of blankets Peter had piled on his bed.

Susan ignored this. She held out a hand, imperiously ordering the boys out in complete silence. When they both opened their mouths to protest being sent away like pages, she fixed them with a much more intense look that finally had them wilt and obey. Lucy was at their heels with a pleased smile, informing Caspian and her sister, "I think I'll get a cup for myself. Feel better Caspian!"

And like that they were gone. Except for Susan who flopped down into Lucy's abandoned chair beside Caspian's bed with a heavy sigh.

Caspian wiggled a hand out from the blankets and took hold of his soup bowl. "Thanks," he managed before taking a sip.

She made an acknowledging noise before propping her head up on her hand. Her eyes started to flutter closed as Caspian drank his soup. When her lids had finally shut, he peered through the blankets at her. It was more than a little eerie when she said calmly, "I'm still awake you know."

He wondered if it was more obvious if he blushed given his unusual paleness. Pushing the thought aside, he said as clearly as he could, "If you're tired, Queen Susan, you should rest."

"I'm fine, thanks." It was another moment until she added almost under her breath, "Just worried that I'll come down with what you've got."

Caspian cringed. He had certainly thought nothing of a few sniffles and sneezes but this cold had been particularly nasty. Half the castle had come down with it and it seemed only the Pevensies and Lady Leapisqueak were immune. The Mouse, for her part, swore by herbal teas. Queen Susan had been quick to make sure that everyone dressed warmly and was well-fed. In fact, she was not unlike a General reorganizing her troops in the aftermath of the illness.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, remembering indeed the very day she had insisted on his wearing a cloak. He'd resisted on some very bad advice from Kings Peter and Edmund; they'd told him if they gave into her mothering, she'd never let up. Now he could appreciate why she was so prone to mothering in the first place.

She opened her eyes slightly and a small smile graced her features as she answered, "I think you've learned your lesson." She wiggled into the chair with a sigh, making herself more comfortable before she added, "Next time, you'll know better than to listen to my brothers when it comes to matters of health."

"Yes, your majesty," he mumbled, feeling very much like a small child.

Her smile grew slightly. She reached out and gave his hand a slight pat. If he'd been a bit quicker, he might have grabbed for her and held her hand. Instead, he let her settle into the chair, his own eyes shutting heavily. It was only a moment before they were both fast asleep.


End file.
